Realization
by alicehatter239
Summary: Oneshot! Vash and Meryl...well, it would seem like they were hardly ever on the best terms. Little did they know that they were both falling for one another, and when I say falling, I mean plummeting.


**Hey, guys! This one is for all you Vash/Maryl fans out there. It's my first Trigun fanfic, so if the characters are out of character in any way, I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY! I'm not that good at keeping people in character when it's a romance -_-**

**Oh, and also, i'm sorry for any stupid and/or big spelling and grammar mistakes in this. Microsoft Word on this laptop isn't working for some reason, so I'm using the next best thing! THE WORDPAD! It doesn't have spelling and grammar check ;P**

**The story that inspired me to write this was a story called "Let Me Buy You a Drink" and its sequel, "A Different Kind of Love Story" by MidnightSakuraBlossom18. Go read those! They're INSANELY amazing.**

**Thank you for being patient with the author's note...now...READ ON, MY FELLOW FANFICTIONERS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I. DON'T. OWN. TRIGUN. Can I just go cry now? I mean, if I did, Meryl and Vash would have ended up together in like...the 5th to last episode, man! *Starts sobbing hysterically* GAH! *Hisses at person trying to comfort me* DON'T TOUCH ME!**

**By: Alicehatter239**

"WOULD YOU LET ME UP ALREADY!"

"No! Vash, you have _got_ to stop chasing after every pretty girl you see! If I see you go  
>all googly-eyed on <em>one more girl,<em> I'm going to skin you alive! Consider this a warning!" Meryl Stryfe had the Humanoid Typhoon, Vash The Stampede, held down to the ground with his arm pulled back in a position that was making him feel as if it would snap off, and his left leg being pulled up in a very uncomfortable way. His free arm was trying to reach back to grab hold of Meryl to try and yank her off somehow.

"OKAY, OKAY! I PROMISE TO STOP CHECKING GIRLS OUT! CAN YOU PLEASE GET OFF OF ME NOW?" Vash pleaded, trying to ignore the pain he was feeling with this woman sitting on top of him.

"I suppose," Meryl sighed, dropping his arm and leg and getting off of him. "But if you break that promise, I won't be so nice the next time."

"Awe, man...that really hurt!" Vash whimpered, still lying on the ground and rubbing his arm. His voice climbed just a few bars higher than he would have liked it to. "I didn't even mean to look at that lady like that! I just thought that her heels looked really good on her..." Meryl gave him her infamous death stare, and he instantly shut up.

"Thank you," she sighed. "Now, I'd really like to get back to work, if you don't mind!"

"I never even intended to distract you from your work!" Vash defended, slowly standing up. "I don't even understand why you care so much about who I'm looking at!"

"I care because I'm a woman, and I wouldn't want some weirdo with a mohawk staring at me! To be honest, I would find it extremely uncomfortable," Meryl huffed.

"You wanna talk about uncomfortable?" Vash asked, exasperated. "How about I do what you just did to me, _to you_?"

"I think I'll pass on that offer," Meryl smirked. She began to walk back to the hotel they were staying at.

"Fine!" Vash called, dusting off his long red coat. "I'll see you back at the hotel, then!" Meryl waved at him without saying anything or even bothering to look back. Vash let out a long and irritated breath. "I'll never understand that woman, no matter how much I want to."

_Wait, what? What am I thinking? That I _want_ to understand her? That I _want_ to get to know her? _Vash shook his head violently.

"I don't mean that! Why would I want to, anyway? There's no reason for me _to_ want to! GAH, WHY IS IT SO HOT OUT TODAY?" Vash began fanning himself with both hands.

"Hey, mister? Are you okay?" A small voice asked him. Vash stopped fanning himself and looked down at the small child in front of him.

"Uh, yeah! I'm fine! Completely fine!" He tried, smiling nervously. The child, a girl who looked to be about 7 years old, tilted her head to the side curiously.

"You look sweaty," she observed. Vash's face had heated up during his thoughts about Meryl.

_So that's why it got so hot all of a sudden..._ Vash thought.

"Yeah, I'm just really hot right now!" Vash laughed nervously. "Uhh...LOOK! A RAINBOW!" He pointed to the sky. The girl looked behind her, giving Vash just enough time to dash away from her. He ran to the doors of the hotel.

_Maybe I'll just go put on some lighter clothes, just in case, _He decided. He quickly entered the doors of the hotel.

The hotel they were staying at was known as The Day and Night Hotel, and it was located in a small town called Lowland. It was one of the better towns, full of happy people, lively and kind animals, and to top it off, it had a great water supply! Meryl, Milly, and Vash had decided that they would stay in this town for a couple weeks, just to take a break. This town wasn't even on the map, and it was very discreet so it was very unlikely that anyone would be able to find Vash. They had been there for about four days, and no one had tried to destroy it yet.

Vash walked through the hallway to find his room. His room was right next to the girls, so when he saw Milly step through a door, his face lit up knowing that he was close.

"Hi, Mr. Vash!" Milly greeted happily. Vash raised a hand to wave back and smiled.

"Hey there! Where are you off to?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to drop off these papers to the sheriff," She replied, gesturing to the stack of papers she held in her hands.

"Well, I would advise putting on a lighter change of clothes," he said, "It's real hot out today."

"Alright! I'll do that as soon as I get back!" She giggled and walked off down the hall.

"Always in a good mood," Vash noted with a smile. He walked by the insurance girls hotel room and stepped into his own.

A bed with blue sheets was placed in the corner of the room by a large window that took up most of the wall. A radio sat on the table next to the bed. On the other side of the room, a small bathroom was situated. The room had all the things necessary for living and it wasn't bad looking in general. Kind of plain, but nice.

He walked over to his bed where his bag lay. He dug through it, looking for his loose light blue shirt and light brown pants. Once he found them, he pulled them out and began to undress. He threw his long red coat onto the bed, and put the other outfit on. Once he was dressed, he sat down on the bed, looking out the window.

"I really didn't mean to look at that girl that way," he said to himself. "It was an honest mistake. I feel really bad now. Although Meryl said that the reason she gets so mad whenever I do that was because she would hate it if someone was looking at her like that, I can't help but get the feeling that that's not the only reason. It's almost as if she's...jealous..."

He stared out the window, getting lost in thought.

"What am I talking about?" He suddenly spoke, "Why would she be jealous of a girl I'm looking at? It's not like she likes me anyway! I mean, sure, she probably likes me as a friend, but it can't be anything more than that! Why _would_ she like me? I should probably just go tell her I really am sincerely sorry."

Vash quickly got off the bed and walked out of his room. He was about to knock on the girls door when he noticed that Milly had accidentally left it open when she left. He entered carefully.

"Meryl? Are you in here?" he called.

"Vash? What the hell?" Meryl called from the bathroom, "You can't just barge into someones room without knocking and considering the door was closed-"

"But the door wasn't closed!" Vash pointed out, walking in and sitting on the couch. "Milly left it open."

Meryl stayed silent for a moment, and Vash started to wonder if she had flushed herself down the toilet or something.

Then there came a reply, "Oh, okay...Well, you can sit down if you want. I'm just finishing my makeup."

_She wears makeup? _Vash thought curiously, _I never noticed..._

"Take your time," Vash replied. He glanced around the room. It was similar to his room, except there was a couch on the other side of the room right next to the bathroom. There was still a bed in the same place the one in Vash's room was set.

He waited a few more minutes while getting comfy on the couch.

_I wonder if she'll think I'm crazy for coming in just to apologize..._He asked himself.

When the door to the bathroom opened, Vash didn't move. He stayed in the position he was in, thinking that Meryl would just go sit ont he bed. At the moment, he was taking up the whole couch by laying down on it. But instead, Meryl went over to him, lifted up his feet, and set them on the ground and sat on the couch next to him. He was going to say something about it, but she shot him a glare that made him instanly reconsider speaking.

"So, what do you need?" Meryl asked casually. Vash looked at her for a moment.

"Why do you wear makeup?" Vash asked. It seemed that he had completely ignored her question.

His question caught Meryl off gaurd. "What?"

"Makeup. Why do you wear it?" He asked again.

"Um..." Meryl creased her eyebrows together, wondering why he was asking her such a ridiculous question. "Vash, almost all women wear makeup. Why would I not?"

"You just don't seem like you would need to," he said quietly. "I don't think you would look that different without makeup on."

"Vash, you've seen me without makeup on. Remember? We were staying at another hotel and you walked in the room with Milly after buying her some pudding. I was getting ready for bed and I had already washed all my makeup off." She reminded him.

Vash thought for a moment, trying to recall the event. His face lit up. "Oh, yeah! I remember that. You _didn't_ have any makeup on. And comparing the image of your face then, and what you look like right now, there's really not much difference. You look as pretty as you do with makeup on as you do without it on!"

Meryl looked at him, shocked. Did he just call her pretty?

Vash noticed the look on her face, "What?" He said. He thought about what he said, trying to figure out what he said that had made her make that face.

_You look as pretty as you do with makeup on as you do without it on!_

"Oh, crap!" Vash muttered, his hand flying up to his mouth.

"What...what did you say?" Meryl asked softly. She had never actually had a man call her pretty before. She usually gave them cold enough attitudes that they wouldn't even dare to say more than two words to her.

"Well, I- I mean, what I meant was-" Vash stuttered, looking for the words to make it less awkward. "I mean, you really are beautiful Meryl, and I don't really think that the makeup helps! You don't even need makeup!"

Okay.

Not exactly what he wanted to say.

"GAH! Okay, I just came in here to say that I really am sorry about all the times that I've flirted with girls I don't even know and that I really won't ever do it again! But I also just want you to know now that you don't need to wear makeup to make yourself look pretty because you do that all on your own probably as soon as you wake up! _You_ specifically don't need to do anything to make yourself appear more attractive because you're just one of those people that can look amazing without having to do anything to yourself!"

Meryl stared at Vash in utter disbelief. Never in all her life had someone said so many nice things to her at one time. Her face was growing hot, and Vash could feel his own face and neck heating up as well.

"AND THAT CONCLUDES WHAT I HAVE TO SAY! HAVE A NICE DAY!" Vash panicked, running from the room. He shut the door behind him, breathing heavily. He stood outside her room, trying to calm down.

"Mr. Vash! What are you doing looking all hot and sweaty?" A high pitched girly voice asked him. He looked over to see Milly walking towards the room.

"Oh, um...I was...jogging! Yeah, that's it! i was jogging in place in my room and I came out here for a little more fresh air!" He smiled.

"Oh, okay! Well, have fun jogging!" Milly waved, walking into her and Meryl's room.

"Alright!" Vash laughed nervously. As soon as Milly closed the door to the room, he slumped down on the floor. "What's wrong with me?"

**()()()()**

_Calm yourself, Meryl...It's not like he meant anything by it,_ Meryl Stryfe thought to herself.

"Meryl? Are you okay?" Milly asked, sitting on the couch next to her.

"Yes...I'm fine," she answered shakily. "I just slipped and hit my head a little in the bathroom. It kind of hurt, but I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Milly asked. Meryl nodded, "Well...Alright, then. I'm going to take a shower!"

When the taller insurance girl was in the bathroom with the door closed, Meryl groaned and ran her hands through her hair. Why was she feeling so light and fluttery about this? So...So what? Vash called her pretty.

No. Vash called her pretty, beautiful, and amazing.

That was kind of something to freak out about.

_But why do I feel like he's the only one who could make me feel like this by telling me those things? I don't think that I would feel this way if another person told me those things. I knew that I had a little crush on him...but I never dreamed that it would be this bad...Wait, what am I saying? I would never...I can't be in love with Vash! Why would I be? Sure, he's cute and funny and nice...and he cares about me..._

"Ugh! No! Meryl, get a grip! You're not in love with Vash The Stampede, damn it!" She smacked her forehead.

_Who knows? Maybe I am,_ she thought suddenly. Her eyes snapped open, _For the past month or so of following him, I've seen many sides of him. Whenever I'm around him, I feel safe even if there is danger right behind us. Whenever he says my name, my heart pounds harder than ever before. And whenever I look at him, I feel like I want to melt...And his eyes...I can't get over his eyes. I suppose he's just all around amazing. _

Meryl leaned back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. His face infiltrated her mind, and at that moment her heart began to pound. She layed a hand on her chest, as if that would do something to steady it. She had finally come to the realization that...

"I'm in love with Vash The Stampede."

**()()()()**

Vash sat on the roof of a shop, his head resting in his hand. So many thoughts of Meryl were racing through his mind.

"I'm loosing it! Ah, if I don't get a grip, my head's gonna explode!" Vash threw his hands in the air.

_Is it possible that I'm falling for Meryl? I guess it's extremely possible...I mean, I feel a much stronger urge to protect her than I do for anyone else...She _is_ very beautiful. For the past month or so, I've been feeling strange around her. My heart pounds every time I even think of her, and it's twice as bad when I'm actually around her. She's helped me through so much...if it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't be here right now. I've been so much happier since I met her and Milly. _

"Hey! Buddy! Get off the roof!" A man down on the ground yelled at Vash.

"Heh, sorry!" Vash rubbed the back of his neck and jumped down off the roof. "I feel like I need a shower..."

**()()()()**

With the shower turned on and steam being released into the air, Vash stepped in. The water felt amazing at the time, so he turned around in a full circle to get even water distribution.

_Man, I really made a scene back in Meryl's hotel room..._ He thought, _I wonder what she thinks of me now? She probably thinks I'm even more weird than before. I didn't mean to say all of that stuff out loud...but I guess that's what I get for being an honest person._

The whole time in the shower, Meryl's face was the only thing he could think of. And while Meryl was on his mind, his heart was racing.

Well, I guess you could say, "speak of the devil," because Vash heard a knock at the door, and someone call, "Vash? Vash, are you in there?"

It was Meryl, Vash realized. He froze, wondering if he should say anything. Truthfully, he wanted to see her more than anything in the world, but he was afraid that he would make another mistake with his words.

"Yeah! You can come in!" He unwillingly replied. He heard the door open, then close.

"I'm just going to sit down. You can finish up." She said through the door.

_It's weird how we keep wanting to talk to the other when we're in the bathroom,_ Vash chuckled. He leaned back and put his hand on the handle of the shower. Apparently his weight was too much. The handle turned, causing the water in the shower to go from nice and warm, to burning hot.

"AAAHHH!" Vash screamed. His arms flailed around to try and stop the water from hitting him (it didn't come to him that he could just turn off the water) but only succeeded in burning his hands. "OW! OW OW OW OW OW! DAMN IT!"

"Vash! What's going on there?" Meryl yelled, concerned. She didn't dare step into the bathroom, so when she heard a thud, and the sound of the water turning off, she calmed down.

"Oouuch..." Vash groaned. He lay on the floor, breathing hard. His hands were red, and so were multiple other parts of his body. "Why do they even make the water go that hot? Nobody wants to shower in that kind of heat!"

"Are you alright?" Meryl asked through the door.

"Yeah!" Vash stumbled trying to get up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The water got really hot..." Vash admitted. He heard Meryl chuckle.

"Try _not_ to get yourself killed for once, would you?"

"I don't think that's humanly possible!" Vash smiled nervously. The tone of his voice showed that he was clearly amused.

"Alright," Meryl sighed. "Just hurry up in there, okay?"

"I'll be out in a sec," he replied. He threw his underwear and pants on and reached down for his shirt. The only thing his hand touched was bare floor. "Shoot! I left my shirt out there...Oh well, it's not like she hasn't seen me shirtless before!" As soon as he said that, he felt his face start to burn. What was with him and blushing today?

Since he knew he really didn't have another choice (He couldn't ask Meryl to hand it to him, he didn't even know where it was), he opened the door and stepped out. The air was cold, unlike in the bathroom. His hair was still not sticking up right since it was still damp.

He didn't look at Meryl first thing, but when he did, he almost crawled back into the bathroom. She was looking straight at him with a red face and widened eyes.

_I knew I shouldn't have come out here without a shirt on! I guess she really does find all these scars repulsing,_ Vash thought embarassingly.

"I- I'm sorry," he stuttered, "I left my shirt out here and I couldn't ask you to get it because I didn't even know where it was."

Meryl shook her head quickly, "No, I'm the one who should be sorry! I was staring."

"I know, it's disgusting," he frowned.

"Not really," Meryl chirped. Vash snapped his head up, "W- what I mean is that, it shows how brave you are, always standing in to help someone even when you're not wanted. It shows that you can deal with almost anything dealt to you. Sure, some girls would find it gross, but...but I don't."

"Are you serious?" Vash gaped, sitting down on the bed next to her. He was still shirtless. He had kind of forgotten his concern over it.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I don't think it's that disgusting. In all honesty, it makes me feel...sad." Her face drooped and her eyes flickered up to his face every now and then.

"Sad?" Vash looked taken aback. "Why would it make you sad?"

"It's just..." Meryl trailed off, looking for the words. "You don't deserve the horrible things that happen to you. I know we've kind of already had this conversation before, but it just doesn't seem right that these bad things keep happening to you when all you've done is try to protect people. I don't think karma applies to you. Even with all the good you do, you get repaid with more pain."

"It's something I've gotten used to," Vash sighed. "I've come to accept it. Nothing I do is ever going to help anybody. Even though I try to protect someone, they just end up getting hurt after."

"That's not true!" Meryl said firmly. "You've protected Milly and I countless times, and we haven't gotten hurt."

"I'm still not sure why that is," Vash admitted. "For some reason, you girls never get hurt. And Meryl, I have to ask, _why_ do you insist on following me, even if it means you'll probably die?"

Meryl opened her mouth to speak, but slowly shut it. She had used to excuse that it was her job so many times, she didn't dare use it again. But she couldn't just tell him that she was in love with him!

"I...I'm not really sure, Vash," she answered softly, letting her bangs fall over her eyes. "I'm not sure."

"Oh." Was all Vash could think to reply with. He felt as if he should keep on talking, "You know, it's weird, but I don't even remember where these scars came from, except for a select few."

"Really?" Meryl sniffed. "You don't remember where you got them?"

"Well, I know I got them in battle, but I can't remember what happened in the battles that caused the scars." Vash explained.

Meryl moved closer to Vash without really realizing what she was doing or how it made Vash feel (the idiot couldn't stop blushing for the life of him), and outstretched her hand, gently brushing her fingers over the metal part of his chest. It wasn't as if she didn't feel a little embarrassed about this too, but she couldn't help herself. It was as if it was on impulse.

"Is this one of the scars that you remember?" Meryl asked curiously.

"No," Vash replied. "I only remember two of them, actually. The long one on my shoulder and this one on my stomach." He pointed to a gash on his stomach.

"What were they from? That is, if you don't mind me asking!" Meryl panicked.

"It's fine," Vash smiled. "The one on my shoulder is from a fight between me and a man named Ransack. He had a huge knife and decided to introduce it to my shoulder." He chuckled.

_Incredible. Here he is, talking about how he got hurt so badly, and yet he still finds a way to laugh about it, _Meryl thought.

"And the one on your stomach?" Meryl said, letting her fingers glide against the gash. Vash shuddered slightly, hoping that she wouldn't notice.

"That was from a woman named Handra. She had some sort of grudge against me and reminded me of what I had done by giving me this little present." Vash said.

"What did you do?" Meryl questioned.

"To tell you the truth, I'm still not sure," Vash smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

Meryl shook her head, "Always the stupid one."

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" Vash defended himself.

"Well, maybe not stupid...Maybe more like...eccentric," Meryl smirked.

"I guess that's a little better," Vash laughed. "THE ECCENTRIC ONE? YES, THAT IS ME! I AM THAT MAN!" He struck a dramatic pose. The only thing he was forgetting was that he still had his shirt off, so when he posed, Meryl practically fainted.

"Dork," She muttered, shaking her head and smiling.

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" Vash suddenly said.

"What?"

"That you came in here to talk about something," he said, "And we never got to talking about it! We started talking about my scars."

"Oh, um...Well, i- it's kind of funny actually..." Meryl stuttered, blushing. She remembered that she had come in here to talk with him about what had happened in her hotel room.

"You want to talk about what I said before in your room." Vash sighed, realizing what this was all about.

Meryl's eyes widened, "Well, yes, but we don't have to if you don't wa-"

"It's okay," Vash flashed a half hearted smile.

"Um, alright," Meryl creased her eyebrows. "So...what _did_ happen with you back in there?"

Vash's face flushed, "Well, I've always been an honest person, but I didn't really intend to just randomly tell you that I thought you were attractive."

"But you tell other women that they're pretty and beautiful without a problem," Meryl pointed out.

"I know...But when I accidentally told you that you're pretty, it felt like I was...confessing some kind of huge thing to you. The girls that I flirt with are girls I don't even know, so it's easy to tell them that I think they're attractive. But I actually know you, Meryl. It's harder to tell someone you know personally that kind of thing." Vash finished, running a hand through his hair.

Meryl was silent. She understood what he meant completely. It wasn't like she could just come out and say that she thought he was cute and just downright amazing. Then again, she couldn't do that to a guy she didn't know, either.

"I've never actually thought of myself as pretty or beautiful or anything like that," Meryl confessed.

"Are you kidding me? Meryl, you're absolutely gorgeous!" Vash exclaimed. Meryl could see that he was obviously blushing, and his comment had a bit of the same effect on her, too. "You're beautiful, Meryl. Believe it or not, you are. And I don't just mean in looks. You've got an amazing personality, you care about people, and you've got a heart of gold. You...honestly, you're pretty much perfect. Sure, you've got your aggressive moments, but who doesn't?"

"Vash..." Meryl breathed, completely stunned. "I- I don't know what to say...No one's ever said so many nice things to me before."

"Well," Vash chuckled, "Then I'm glad I was the first."

"You know, you're not so bad yourself," Meryl told him. "I don't know what it is, but something about you makes me...happy. Ever since we started following you, I've felt better than I have in a long time. Yeah, a little more frustrated, but better. You protect Milly and I like your own life depends on it."

"Truthfully, it kind of does," Vash stated, "Without you around, Meryl, my head would be a complete mess. I wouldn't be able to keep anything straight. You keep me in line."

They hadn't noticed it, but they were so close to each other now that their arms were pressing against one another. Their hands were merely inches from touching.

"It's kind of the same way with me," Meryl replied. "Although it may not seem like it, but I rely on you, Vash. The only reason I get up in the morning, other than it being my job, is because I know I'm going to get to see you. Those few weeks that we spent away from you, and then when I had to return to the office I worked at, those were the most horrible times ever. I don't really know how I managed to get through it. Maybe it was because I had some tiny glimmer of hope that I would get the assignment back."

"Oh, come on. You would've made it through," Vash elbowed her lightly.

"I really don't know," Meryl sighed. She decided to take a chance and rested her head on his shoulder. Vash tensed up and his face became about as red as a tomato. What was she doing? Was she really _resting her head_ on his shoulder? Vash couldn't comprehend it, but he was smart enough to relax before Meryl took her head off.

"I don't think," Meryl continued, "that I could imagine my life without you now. It's like you were always there. Something about you just makes me feel safe and warm. I can't get over it."

Vash nodded. He felt the same way when he was around her.

Suddenly, Meryl chuckled. "Listen to us," she said, "Why are we even telling each other these things? It's not like they mean anything."

Yet even as Meryl said this, she kept her head on his shoulder. She knew that the words she had been saying really did mean something, but come on. How could she expect him to love her back?

Vash shook his head slowly, "No, they _do_ mean something. We wouldn't have said anything if they didn't mean something. I don't know if you feel the same way I do, but I _do_ know that what I feel right now is something that I must have been feeling for quite a while, but I was just too stupid to realize it." Vash's pinkie moved over hers and twisted them together.

Meryl's eyes widened in surprise. "What...what are you saying?" She lifted her head to look at him.

"What I'm saying goes something along the lines of..." Vash leaned in close to her ear, seeing the startled expression on Meryl's face, and whispered, "I love you, Meryl Stryfe."

"V- Vash..." Meryl squeaked. She hadn't seen this coming. She hadn't known that simply walking into his hotel room would lead to this. Her heart hammered in her chest.

Vash pulled back slightly, his face an expression of fear and dissapointment.

_What have I done? I just messed up big time, didn't I? Damn! Why did I tell her? Why did I even have to fall in love with her in the first place? I should have known better than to think that she would feel the same way, _Vash thought sadly.

"I'm sorry," Vash whispered. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Meryl stared at him, wondering how in _hell_ he could say that. You don't just tell someone that you love them and then apologize for it!

"You are _such_ an idiot," Meryl groaned, leaned forward, and crushed her lips to his.

At this, Vash was just about shocked into stupidity. His eyes grew to the size of saucers, and his hands froze where they were.

_She- she's kissing me! But why? I thought that...You know what? I thought wrong! Shouldn't this be enough proof for me?_ Vash decided.

Slowly but surely Vash began to give in. His eyes closed, his hands lifted so one could rest on her back and the other could caress her face. Meryl's hand slid up his bare arm, reaching his hair. Her other arm she had wrapped around his neck. They moved together, almost as if it had been rehearsed. His hand slid through her hair as her fingers fisted in his.

It seemed like they had stayed like that for hours, and eventually Meryl pulled back to breath. She rested her forehead on his.

"I love you, Vash The Stampede," she breathed.

"Wow," Vash gawked at how amazing he felt. Meryl's face broke into a smile, causing him to do the same.

"Still think the things we said meant nothing?" Vash smirked.

"Nope." She answered. They pulled away from each other, but Vash still kept his arm around her waist.

The Humanoid Typhoon, the outlaw, the first ever Human Disaster, Vash The Stampede, had never felt so amazing in his entire life.

**()()()()  
>A few hours later; The town bar<strong>

"REALLY?" Milly Thompson squealed. Vash and Meryl sat on the other side of the booth inside the town bar. "OH MY GOODNESS! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"Milly! Could you not make such a big scene?" Meryl hissed.

"How could I not?" Milly clapped, "I've been waiting for you guys to get together since I started noticing Meryl staring at you!"

Vash cocked an eyebrow at Meryl, who in turn blushed and shrugged.

"So I might've had a thing for you before I even knew it! Sorry, can't help these kind of things!" She laughed. Vash smiled and shook his head.

"Oh, don't be so silly, Mr. Vash!" Milly chirped, "You did the same thing! You were _always_ looking for an opportunity to sneak a peak at Meryl!"

Vash ducked to avoid a bonk on the head from Meryl. "How often were you trying to 'sneak a peak' at me, huh?" She growled.

"Hey, it wasn't like that! Honest!" Vash's voice cracked.

"Sure it wasn't," she muttered. Vash poked her side, making her giggle. He took her hand in his own once again.

"Oooohhh!" Milly could barely contain her excitement, "Who would've thought that Meryl would end up falling in love with VASH THE STAMPEDE!"

All the heads in the bar turned towards their booth.

"MILLY!"

**Soooo...How was it? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and tell me what you think! I enjoyed writing this to no end :D **

**Remember the Three R's! Read, Review, and Recycle!**

**Vash: Wait...that's not right! Isn't it supposed to be-**

**Me: DON'T SAY IT!**

**Vash: SORRY! Um...I'm gonna go find Meryl now...**

**Me: Okay! *Flashes V sign* LOVE AND PEACE!**

**Vash: HEY! THAT'S MY THING!**


End file.
